


Convention Day

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [8]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Competition, F/F, Filming, Gangbang, Multi, Porn Within Porn, blowjob, cum, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Mommy decides to show Kitten off to the world
Relationships: Kitten/Multi, Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	Convention Day

Kitten was nervous tonight. Extremely nervous. She was on her hands and knees, wearing a cat ear headband, a training collar, a tail plug, and her cage. That was all. The collar was attached to a leash that snaked up into Mommy’s hand. Mommy wore a well-fit suit, and Kitten lost her nerves in ogling her Mommy for a few minutes. That was enough.   
Mommy had pushed the door open to reveal a large ballroom packed to the brim. Only about half of the people in the room were standing. Mommy clicked her tongue, and they moved together into the room. Kitten stayed close to Mommy. They had been training for this for a few months now. Mommy was an unusually wealthy member of the community, so she took the lead in funding this and a few other events. This was a social, chance for members of the community to meet and have a space for themselves, and, in particular, an opportunity for some to show off. Mommy loved to show off. Fortunately, Kitten had learned the signals well. The click meant follow. A dropped, or more likely hung up, leash meant stay.   
Mommy lead Kitten to a table in the back. There, on a slightly raised platform, were the heads of the event. A woman on the right held a multi-leash, and 3 subs sat around her in a triangle. All 3 wore cat ears, and nuzzled the domme and each other intermittently. It was a rather adorable sight. A man on the left had a sub who had fox ears and was already rubbing their rear subtly. Further on was a person who sat at the table with an almost regal grace. Their sub kneeled beside them with pride radiating out of every pore. Mommy made towards the woman. As soon as Mommy reached her, the woman hugged her.  
“Annabelle! Oh my gods, how are you? I haven’t seen you in forever. We have to catch up, right, now!” the woman was exuberant, and Kitten couldn’t help the feeling that she had wandered into a Church luncheon, or maybe a high school reunion. Kitten kneeled back the way she had been taught, but the woman’s subs seemed much less obedient and a lot more curious. They pressed forward to examine Kitten, and one of them tried to circle around Mommy to do so. The woman reacted by dragging each of her subs along the carpet back to their place, without looking away from Mommy. Kitten gulped.  
“Karen, a pleasure to see you as always. Still skimping on the training and making up for it late I see,” Mommy’s voice was impassive, but Karen looked at her sharply.  
“You never take the brats hun, I’ve got 3. I don’t enjoy the same obedience level you do. Most people don’t. Remember that when you talk to someone who won’t put up with your shitty attitude.”   
Mommy scowled at Karen’s retort, then nodded. She sighed, “This is why I always see you first, hmm? Need my ego popped real quick before I talk to people who won’t put up with my ‘shitty attitude.’”  
“Of course it is. The fact that you always bring me a nice sub you like is just a coincidence,” the tone continued just as sweetly as everything else Karen had said. Kitten refused to alter her posture, but she did pale slightly as she stared at the subs across from her. Suddenly, one signed ‘I don’t think Mistress has ever said anything without soaking it in drama overnight.’ Their collar identified them as ‘Slave, they/them,’ and they winked from their position just in front of and to the right of Karen. The one on Karen’s other side signed ‘First time? I can tell because you’re straining with every fiber to do the right thing. She can talk to us, right?’ Kitten felt Mommy’s hand tap her twice on the head. The signal for “do it.” Kitten started as the left one ‘Kit, she/her’ snickered under her breath. Karen’s last sub ‘Neko, she/her’ signed ‘The ones in front of me are just cocky because they like being in front. They don’t understand I have the superior position,’ and rose slightly off her knees to make a biting motion, like a shark. The 4 of them signed away while their dommes chatted, with Karen occasionally swatting one of them when she saw them acting up. Eventually, Mommy clicked and the group exchanged goodbyes and headed elsewhere. Mommy sat in between the man and Karen, and Kitten took her place under the table on a cushion, in full view of the hall. Mommy hung the leash on a hook, and went to get some food, leaving Kitten by herself. She watched the hall move and flow. Some subs came over to chat with her, and she got a fair few forum handles and phone numbers placed on pieces of paper in her collar by the time Mommy came back with a plate and a bowl of food. She placed the bowl, which was filled with a chicken caesar salad in front of Kitten, and placed the plate on the table. She then left while Kitten bent forward to eat, raising her butt in the air. Suddenly, she felt a pinch. She sat up, startled, but it was just Mommy. She placed a bowl of water under the table and signed ‘How are you?’ Kitten signed back ‘Fine.’ Mommy frowned slightly.  
‘If it’s too much, we can head out. I usually stay for the first event anyway,’ Mommy’s signs were a little jerky, and Kitten shook her head.   
‘I can do this. I want to do this. I’m just nervous,’ Kitten signed back. Then she blushed suddenly as she thought of some of the other commands she learned. Her cage shined as a bead of liquid appeared. Her hands covered it quickly, but Mommy was smirking now.  
‘Don’t worry my little slut, we’ll get there,’ the sign was languid, the body language confident. Kitten dripped slightly, and she returned to her meal as soon as Mommy went back to hers. As soon as she finished eating and drinking, Mommy lead her to the middle of the room. There, there was a small crowd, and a raised platform. Kitten saw a set of cushions arrayed along one half of the platform. Mommy held up her phone, which had Mommy and Kitten’s ticket on it, to a security guard. They were allowed on stage, and Mommy sat down on one of the pillows, and tapped Kitten’s butt twice. Kitten sat in Mommy’s lap. A few more sets joined them. Then a woman wearing a rather revealing referee outfit climbed onto the stage. She spoke in a tone that sounded a bit like a gameshow announcer.   
“Kinksters, get ready for a bit of lesbian action over here. These 5 dommes have agreed to show off how good their subs are. So, we are going to test them to their limits. These fine women are going to compete in 3 events. Each may receive up to 10 points. The winner is the one with the most points. Tiebreakers will be done by a mystery challenge, determined by the Wheel of Punishment. Competitors, are! You! Ready?” A cheer rose from the audience, and Kitten gulped. Mommy just rubbed her thumb on Kitten’s back gently. “Alright. The first task is simple. The dommes will show off how many commands they have taught their subs. The subs will be graded on speed and precision. We will go for 5 minutes. Ready?” Mommy tapped Kitten’s butt thrice, and Kitten move, allowing her to join the other dommes on the wooden part of the platform. “Begin!”  
Mommy clicked, and Kitten followed her 2 spaces to the right. They reversed and went two spaces left. Mommy dropped the leash and repeated the pattern, then undid her fly. Kitten hesitated for a moment, then took Mommy’s cock in her mouth. Mommy demonstrated her control by moving Kitten by her hair, then Mommy tapped her cheek twice and Kitten placed the cock back in Mommy’s pants, then kissed the zipper. Mommy snapped, and Kitten turned to wag her tail for the audience. Mommy snapped twice, making Kitten suddenly stop a lay her head on the cushions, revealing her butt and cage to all present. “Time!” The game keeper called out. Kitten felt Mommy tap her butt twice, and they returned to sitting on the cushion together. 3 women walked along the row, each speaking quietly with the sub and domme, before writing a number on the sub’s stomach. Once, they wrote the number on the domme instead, who nodded her head in acceptance. Finally, they reached Kitten and Mommy.   
“First timer huh?” the one on the left smiled, then got elbowed.   
“You did pretty good. Lost points on that hesitation there of course. You gotta just go for it dear. Apart from that, most of the commands were utility, not flair. Good finale though, and you earned some of the points you lost on the hesitation back by staying in position until the Domme told you to move. I would say any lost points go to both of you equally, but 7 is solid, especially in a casual competition,” the middle one rattled it all off quickly, then wrote the 7. The marker was washable, a kind that went away with only a few swipes with a sponge, Mommy informed her quietly as the judges walked away. The host walked back on stage.  
“Round 1 is finished. It looks like the high score is an 8 over here on these cuties. Apart from that, we all saw this domme take a low score for her sub for her confusing signals. But Round 2 is starting up, and there’s always a chance to get back in the game! This next round will show how the ‘performs,’” here, the host waggled her eyebrows at the crowd. “We have selected a number of ladies from the audience to test out these subs in the best ways. These ladies have, of course, passed every STD test we threw at them. If you can do that, you will be able to help with these games as well. Ladies?” A number of women strode onto the stage to applause. There were a few gasps as well. “Some of you have clearly recognized some of the ladies who have joined us from their workplaces. We’re proud to have a number of professionals join us in this endeavor, and they’re certainly ready for an oral report from these subs.” The crowd groaned, and the host plowed on. “Subs, please assume a position in your domme’s lap with your head forward.” Kitten leaned forward towards a long haired pink-haired women. She already had her cock out, and it beaded as Kitten watched it. “Dommes, please let your subs begin cockwarming you.” Kitten felt her tail get removed, and it was replaced with Mommy’s cock. She whimpered at the sensation of being full. “You will compete with 3 minutes of licks only, self-guided, and throat fucking. Ready? Begin!” Kitten begin lapping at the cock in front of her immediately. She tongued the slit after cleaning up all the precum that had gathered, before sliding her tongue in loops around the cock. She licked at the balls underneath for a few passes, then put her head under the cock and licked a few lines back to the head, which she lapped at gently again. “Self-guided!” the word came, and Kitten immediately kissed the head gently, then took it in her mouth. She made out with the cock, and moved her head back and forth as she licked every bit of it she could reach, even stick her tongue out for just a little bit more. “Throat fucking!” Kitten relaxed her throat just in time for the woman to grab her head in both hands and start thrusting as hard and fast as she could. Kitten swallowed and moaned, as each thrust bounced her on Mommy’s cock just a little. She felt herself choking, and let her vision darken to just the sight of the cock thrusting in and out of her mouth before “Time!” The woman pulled out and came all over Kitten’s face and body. She stepped back, and watch Kitten gasp and lap at the cum with a smirk, then tucked a business card into her collar. She wrote a 9 on Kitten’s thigh, the only spot not covered in cum. Kitten looked down the line after she left to see every sub’s face splattered with cum.   
The host returned. “The final event!” she shouted out. “It can make a strong lead evaporate, or a trailing competitor gain a burst forward. It’s time for the simplest test a sub can get, but the hardest. The test is… riding!” The host smirked. “I hope your domme’s cock or strap is ready, because we wanna see the sub fuck themselves to completion. Don’t worry those of you with cages, the judges just want a nice show for them to think about later tonight. Dribbles are definitely nice to see. You will be facing the crowd for this at all times. How long it takes is how long it takes, just do your thing. Ready?” Kitten spread her legs for the crowd, and listened. “Begin!” Kitten started riding slowly, moving her hips in small circles, and clenching randomly. She could hear the slaps from competitors, but she knew how to ruin herself. Every time she dropped back down, she nailed the spot that made her muscles tense. Her head dropped forward as she sped up, and her hand dropped to scoop up some of the cum. She licked it off her finger teasingly with her legs spread wide. They could see every bit of Mommy’s cock sinking into her, and she groaned at loudly at the thought. She went faster, and felt the orgasms brewing throughout her as she rode faster and faster.   
“Mommy!” the word was loud, and her body shook as her cage made a nice big wet spot on the cushion Mommy sat on. As she came down, she felt something leaking out of her. She let Mommy lift her off her cock and leaned against her, while she dripped Mommy’s cum onto her lap. The judges from the first round returned, and smirked at her.   
“Such a good little slut,” they murmured together, and a 10 was placed on her butt. Then the points on each couple was tallied, and the host stepped out.   
“The winner is… here!” she gestured towards Mommy and Kitten. Kitten bounced excitedly and Mommy hugged her tight. The host leered slightly, “The winner gets to star in a free use film made for her using the professionals mentioned before, and a few others who have passed the same tests. The film will be shown later on tonight for the entertainment of anyone who shows up, and a copy will be given to both of you. The film will be made on stage. Do you accept this prize?”  
Kitten looked at Mommy, who signed ‘Your choice.’  
Kitten then turned to the host. “Let’s begin,” Kitten said. She stood and placed herself in the stocks that were brought on stage, and looked out towards the crowd. A camerawoman floated in her field of view for second before a cock replaced it.   
“You have been chosen this year to serve, do it,” the voice sounded a little put on, but Kitten opened her mouth obediently for the cock. It went all the way down her throat in one thrust, and she gagged for a moment before moaning as another cock slid in her pussy. Kitten moaned as the cock hit just the right spots, and she dribbled a little on the stage. She felt the cock speed up in her throat, and then it pulled out just enough to cum on her tongue. Kitten opened her mouth to show the camera, the swallowed. She caught a glimpse of several people in the audience begin to play with each other before another cock fucked her throat. The one in her butt sped up, and the pulled out. Something splattered on her back. Two cocks entered her pussy, and she saw stars. The cock in her mouth pulled out to splatter her face, and her eyes fluttered close. Kitten felt two cocks fuck her mouth together, and she struggled to stay awake. She came as all four cocks filled her more, then she blacked out as they were replaced.  
Kitten woke up hours later, Mommy told her. Her jaw felt sore, and she could barely speak. Mommy had cleaned her off already, and saved all the pieces of paper Kitten had gathered. Kitten signed ‘Can we go to the showing?” Mommy nodded, and carried Kitten to a big room covered in mats. She placed her gently in a “viewing only box,” then curled up with her. They seemed almost like young lovers at a local cinema, were it not for the massive orgy below them and Kitten’s unconscious body getting reamed on screen as a counter ticked up in the upper left.


End file.
